


Let's Kill Tonight

by deadto27



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dark Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, I love that Sex on a Car already had a tag, M/M, Never thought I'd write PWP but here we are, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Serial Killer Bucky Barnes, Sex on a Car, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, dark bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadto27/pseuds/deadto27
Summary: Steve and Bucky have sex on a car. That's it.Part of the #Sinningiswinningchallenge, which was Panic! At The Disco song prompts. My prompt was Let’s Kill Tonight. I took it super literal.-----Bucky looked beautiful in red. Steve was sure anyone who saw him would think the same, though the red he was wearing now was probably not to everyone’s tastes.It was splattered across him, almost invisible against his black sweater but flecked across his neck and face like a garish Jackson Pollock painting. Steve was entranced.





	Let's Kill Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckmesideways22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/gifts).



> I really apologise in advance for this. I’m worried about my own brain. If you’re a regular reader looking for my usual fluff...this ain’t it. I won't be offended if you don't read it 😆
> 
> Written for AO3. Do not repost elsewhere.

Bucky looked beautiful in red. Steve was sure anyone who saw him would think the same, though the red he was wearing now was probably not to everyone’s tastes.

It was splattered across him, almost invisible against his black sweater but flecked across his neck and face like a garish Jackson Pollock painting. Steve was entranced.

“I’m gonna go look in their car,” Bucky said, pulling his eyes away from looking at the floor and tucking his hair back behind his ear. His fingers came away sticky red and he wiped them over Steve’s sleeve as he passed, leaving a stain on the shoulder of his white t-shirt.

Steve watched him as he walked. He was already hyped up, but now, watching Bucky’s hips sway as he moved, he was horny as hell too.

He licked his lips as Bucky disappeared from view and then looked down at the two bodies on the floor. They’d keep. Steve could clean up that mess later. Bucky didn’t like dealing with the mess, he just liked causing it.

Steve grabbed what he needed from their bedroom, shoving the little bottle into his back pocket, before he followed Bucky outside of the cabin and found him near their rusty gate where their two impromptu visitors had parked their car on the gravel drive that eventually led to the road.

Bucky was already leaning into the front, looking through the glove compartment. Steve’s stomach clenched a little at the view of his round peach of an ass sticking out like that. He slinked up behind him and then ran his hands over Bucky’s ass.

“Look at this,” Bucky said, not paying any attention to Steve’s touch. “What sort of fuckers listen to _Radio Hits 47_?” he said in disgust, looking through the CDs in the car. “I should have killed them more.”

Steve smiled to himself. Watching Bucky in his element…god, it had been intoxicating. “I think you killed them pretty good, Buck,” he said, wrapping his arms round Bucky’s waist and pulling him back.

“I’m in the middle of something, Steve,” Bucky complained, no amusement in his voice, trying to tug away.

Sadly for him, while he was strong, Steve was stronger. He held Bucky tighter and pressed his crotch into Bucky’s ass, letting him feel the state he was in.

Bucky tried to wiggle away again. “I wanna look at their things,” he protested.

Steve knew he did. It was almost ritual at this point. Bucky looked at their stuff while Steve cleaned up. He’d really gotten adept at removing blood stains.

“Do it later,” Steve replied gruffly, pulling Bucky round so they were face to face. He took in the red splatter across his neck again, with just a few bright drops on his face. “You look gorgeous,” Steve told him. Bucky was always the most gorgeous person Steve had ever seen. Steve wished the sun wasn’t going down, he wanted to see all of Bucky in the light, take in every detail of him again.

Bucky just fixed him with a dark look. Steve could see the anger boiling just under the surface. “We need to get rid of the car and you need to clean them up now.” Bucky was always at his darkest right after a kill, all stuck in his head.

“It felt good, didn’t it?” Steve said, ignoring Bucky’s request. “Been a long time.” They’d all but stopped doing this, having moved out to almost the middle of nowhere, trying to stay safe after a few close calls. It could be hard, but they were making it work. Sure, their life was far from ordinary, but then Bucky had never been the ordinary type.

“It’s not my fault they got lost and ended up here,” Bucky bit back at him.

Steve had to agree. Frankly, he majorly judged the idiots who came to their literal cabin in the woods for help. Had they never seen a horror movie? Steve smirked to himself. They’d certainly lived one now.

“That’s not what I asked. I asked if it felt good.” Steve shoved his leg between Bucky’s thighs, pinning him against the car with his hands on his waist, and ground against him. Bucky still resisted him for a few more moments before Steve felt his hips move just a fraction and he knew he had him.

“It always feels good,” Bucky growled out at him, before Steve slammed their lips together.

Bucky bit his lip, but Steve didn’t yelp in surprise. Bucky loved doing that. Steve pulled away to give him a reproving look before Bucky leant in and poked his tongue out to lick the bite where he’d drawn blood.

Steve felt practically feral when he did that, seeing Bucky’s dark eyes staring at him, challenging him. He grabbed Bucky round the back of the head, forcing their lips together again, tasting his own blood, letting his tongue dip into Bucky’s mouth, giving him no reprieve. When he got the first moan out of Bucky, he felt it in his very core. Bucky made that noise for no one else. Only with Steve, and only when Steve really forced it out of him.

He didn’t let up. Bucky squirmed against him, but Steve pressed them together as close as they could be. He was getting blood on his shirt, could feel it seeping across from Bucky’s. It would look pretty on his, he knew, contrasting nicely against the white, versus Bucky’s black. Steve was always the light to Bucky’s darkness.

Steve shifted his hips back so he could shove his hand between them and grabbed onto Bucky’s waistband, attacking the button and zipper, getting his pants open quickly and then he finally broke the kiss. He spun Bucky so his front was pressed up against the glass of the left backseat window.

Bucky was panting in air, chest heaving, when Steve pressed his body close against his back. “Fuck, you turn me on so fucking much,” he murmured into Bucky’s ear, before kissing his way down and then biting on the lobe and Bucky let out a squeak. Of the two, Bucky was usually the biter, but Steve was so riled up and so hard he thought he might burst the seams of his pants. Everything in him screamed at him to take Bucky.

“Gonna fuck you, gorgeous,” Steve promised him, voice low and gravelly. “Right against their car.”

Bucky let out another little moan.

Steve could tell he was still in his dark place, just a little, just trying to resist Steve a tiny amount. “Tell me you want it,” Steve growled at him, nipping at his ear again. “Tell me how you want me to fill you up, make you scream just like they did.”

“They screamed like cowards,” Bucky snarled back at him, making an attempt to get out of Steve’s grip, except really all he did was wiggle his ass right against Steve.

“You’re right, baby,” Steve agreed acceptingly. “You scream like a goddamn angel.” He sucked down on Bucky’s neck, hoping to prove his point.

Bucky didn’t quite scream but Steve knew the moment the dark cloud over him left. He went loose against Steve, moaning louder. And then finally. “Yes…fuck. Alright…yes.”

“Say it,” Steve rumbled against his neck, breath hot against him.

Bucky shook against him. “Fuck me. Fill me up, make me fucking feel it.”

Steve could have purred. He yanked Bucky round so he could grab his face, holding that beauty between his hands, pulling him into a rough kiss. Bucky almost mewed against him, hands flittering up to grab onto Steve’s.

Then Steve pulled him towards the hood of the car, kissing him as they stumbled over there, before Steve spun him again and pushed him against it, then pressed one of his large hands against Bucky’s back to press him down against the cold beige metal.

He yanked down Bucky’s pants just enough, exposing his gorgeous ass to the air, squeezing it as Bucky shivered. Then he reached round to Bucky’s mouth with one hand. “Suck,” he ordered, offering him his finger.

Bucky did as he was told, grabbing Steve’s hand and sucking his index finger into his mouth. Steve shivered at the feeling of Bucky’s hot wet tongue and grabbed the lube from his back pocket with his other hand.

“Spread your legs,” he ordered, and Bucky obeyed without question.

Steve squeezed and let the lube spill out, down between Bucky’s cheeks and Bucky jerked in surprise and bit down on his finger for a moment. Steve pulled his finger from Bucky’s mouth. “Ought to spank you for that,” he warned, but with no intent. Maybe later. Right now he wanted Bucky too badly for any extras.

“You brought fucking lube out with you?” Bucky said incredulously as Steve ran his hand down, and Bucky started letting out little noises, before he reached his hole and started to trace over it with his fingertip.

“Of course I did, baby. You think I’d do you dry? You know I only hurt you when you ask for it.”

Bucky pushed back against him. “C’mon…” he whined. “Takin’ too long.”

Steve would have to punish him for all the backtalk later, but now, he had to agree with Bucky. He pressed in with his finger and Bucky keened, exhaling like he’d finally got what he wanted. He didn’t take his time, just stretched him out on two fingers, thrusting them in and out, working Bucky up further. They’d fucked last night—Bucky could take it.

He pulled out his fingers just as Bucky started rocking his hips and quickly unzipped and slicked up his cock, giving it a couple of strokes before he positioned himself at that tight hole.

Bucky whined when Steve nudged against him and tried to press back, but Steve held him still with his hands. “Say it.”

“I hate you,” Bucky moaned back, turning his head so his cheek was against the hood and he could see Steve.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “We both know that ain’t true.”

Bucky glowered, meeting his eyes, but then a little softness appeared the longer he looked at Steve. “Take me,” he finally whispered.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Steve told him, and then he pressed in.

God, Bucky’s body swallowed him up, squeezing around him like a vice as Steve pushed in, in one long stroke to the hilt, and Bucky shrieked at the intrusion.

“Fuck…fuck, Steve, god…” Bucky writhed under him, as his body tried to adjust to Steve’s size.

Steve draped himself over Bucky’s back, shoving his hands under Bucky’s chest so he could hold him tightly, and pinch his nipples, and then he started moving, pistoning his hips, thrusting out and in hard. God, he needed this. Steve always felt like a live wire after watching Bucky and he needed somewhere to take that energy out.

He slammed into Bucky, pressing him down into the hard metal. He didn’t worry that he was going too hard. Bucky may have been gasping and moaning and crying out, but he was pushing his hips back to meet every thrust. He needed this. Steve knew he did. Bucky went out of his head after a kill. Steve brought him back down.

“God, Buck, you feel like nothing else…always so tight and hot for me…” Steve moaned out. “Gonna fill you up, watch my come leak outta you…”

Bucky whined. Steve kept slamming in, taking what he needed, but giving Bucky what he needed too. Bucky’s cock was hard and hanging heavy between his legs, just avoiding being crushed between his body and the car at the position Steve had him in, but Steve wasn’t going to touch him. He wanted him to come untouched. Bucky always came so much harder that way. Sometimes, if Steve really did it right, he’d get a couple of tears out of him.

Steve really wanted to do it right.

He stopped leaning on Bucky, pulling back so he could grip Bucky’s hips with his hands and started pulling Bucky back onto his cock, changing the angle, and oh yes, there was his scream as he hit just the right spot.

Bucky started his usual begging. He always begged, saying he couldn’t take it, when they both knew he could. “Please…it’s too much…I can’t…” Bucky whimpered at him.

Steve paid that no notice. “You look so fucking good, pulling my cock in…made for it, weren’t you, Buck. Made for me.”

“Yes,” Bucky whimpered again with a nod. “Oh god, I’m gonna come,” he mewled. “Oh god, oh fuck, fuck…Steve…”

“Mmm…” Steve hummed, tearing his eyes away from Bucky’s ass to look at his face, where it was turned to look at him. He was going to have such a bad crick in his neck from that, Steve thought absently. “Come for me, sweetheart,” he said, looking into Bucky’s eyes, and oh yes, there was the first tear.

Bucky shuddered, Steve felt it on his cock. “Oh god…”

“That’s it, baby, just let go,” Steve cooed at him, feeling Bucky clenching around him, as he thrust faster and harder, determined now.

Bucky stiffened and Steve knew he was there. There was a breathless moment of silence from him, before he cried out loudly and fluttered around Steve’s cock, so tight, so good, that he pushed Steve over the edge.

Steve saw stars. He always did with Bucky. He moaned deep from his stomach as he came, flooding Bucky with his come, trembling as Bucky still tightened around him endlessly, as Steve plastered himself to Bucky’s back once more, and they both lay there panting for air.

“Steve,” Bucky moaned after a few minutes, and Steve moved his head so he could see Bucky and kissed away a few tears from his cheeks.

“All better now, aren’t you, sweetheart.”

Bucky nodded meekly, all his energy gone.

Steve kissed the back of his neck and then pulled out of him, smiling to himself at the sensation, knowing his load was going to trickle down Bucky’s thighs. He zipped and buttoned his pants and then helped pull Bucky up.

He looked like a fucked-out wreck. He was definitely going to have bruises where the car dug into him, but Bucky would like that, Steve knew. He was almost completely lax in Steve’s arms, letting him pull up his pants before Steve petted his hair for a moment.

He held Bucky and looked down at the car. Everything smelled metallic. Blood from Bucky’s sweater had left a red wash of colour on parts of the hood. Evidence.

“We better do a good job disposing of the car,” he realised out loud.

“Like I ever don’t do a good job,” Bucky mumbled back, finally coming back to himself and tugging himself out of Steve’s arms. “I’ll take care of it.” He pressed his lips against Steve’s, tongue darting in for a filthy kiss, before he pulled away and gave Steve a little nudge. “Now go clean up the house before I make _you_ scream.”

Steve grinned slyly at him, imagining that scenario. “I hope that’s a promise.”


End file.
